Boda
by PattoG
Summary: La felicidad y el sentimiento de lo inevitable flotaban en el aire. miraba fijamente la imagen del altar implorando en silencio que la boda no sucediera. “Puedes besar a la novia”


Titulo: Boda

Autor: Patzy-Chan

Fandom: BeyBlade

Pareja: Kai/Hiromi

Genero: Romance/Drama

Descargo de responsabilidad: La serie no es mía.

* * *

-

-

BODA

-

-

* * *

La catedral de la ciudad era sin duda alguna la mejor iglesia para una boda.

El techo alto, las luces suaves junto con los enormes vitrales de pasajes bíblicos creaban la iluminación perfecta.

La alfombra color blanco que adornaba el pasillo central era espectacular. Las bancas adornadas con listones y flores blancas.

Espectaculares arreglos florales adornaban el atrio del altar y cada rincón de la capilla, el aroma que desprendían era embriagador.

El pasillo central salpicado de pétalos de rosas blancas y la suave música de fondo creaban el ambiente perfecto.

La felicidad y el sentimiento de lo inevitable flotaban en el aire junto al perfume de las flores.

La madre de la novia sonreía feliz.

Los amigos de la pareja no podían ocultar su alegría.

Y el miraba fijamente la imagen del altar implorando en silencio que la boda no sucediera.

Quería levantarse y gritar que la amaba y que no quería que se casara, implorarle que lo dejara hacerla feliz.

Que le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que la amaba más que nadie en el mundo.

Abrazarla y transmitirle sus sentimientos.

Decirle que seria el apoyo que necesita y que buscaba.

Pero no podía.

No podría jamás decirle nada de eso.

No podía hacerlo por que ella no lo amaba.

Ella estaba completamente enamorada de su amigo.

De uno de sus mejores amigos.

De su eterno rival.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hiromi Tachibana…

No, en solo unos minutos ella seria Hiromi Hiwatari.

No quería que se casara pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba verla feliz.

Y si su felicidad era junto a Kai entonces así seria.

El sonreiría y los felicitaría, tal vez su corazón se rompería, pero ella seria feliz.

Miro atentamente al novio, alto y vestido impecablemente con un traje negro, su cabello rebelde y una mirada de falsa tranquilidad.

Junto al novio, Tala, el padrino miraba con una sonrisa torcida a Takao, ese escalofriante chico ruso sabía que amaba a Hiromi.

Lo miraba con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos azules y una mueca que decía claramente

"Si arruinas este día eres hombre muerto"

Takao le sonrío, no pensaba arruinar el día a su amigo y a la mujer que amaba.

Al comprender que Takao estaba resignado lo miro con compasión, y una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

Escucho la marcha nupcial y giro la cabeza para ver a Hiromi entrar del brazo de su orgulloso padre.

El vestido color perla era magnifico, su cabello recogido y el velo cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos castaños brillaban intensamente y una resplandeciente sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Fijo su mirada en ella mientras caminaba lentamente al altar, vio con tristeza como Kai tomaba su mano y escuchaban las palabras del sacerdote.

Cada frase que el clérigo pronunciaba era como un golpe para el.

Dejo de prestar atención al sacerdote y se dedico a contemplar por última vez a la chica.

Su figura alta y esbelta y su cabello castaño.

Sus ojos marrones que brillaban de felicidad y amor.

Sus sonrisa que tantas veces soñó que fuera para el y que ahora le dedicaba a otro.

Por un segundo pensó en impedir la boda. En gritarle a Hiromi que la amaba y que no soportaría perderla.

Miro de nuevo a la pareja en el altar dudando si debía o no impedir la boda.

Pero entonces el sacerdote sonriente pronuncio las palabras que tanto temía

"los declaro marido y mujer"

La sonrisa de Hiromi era deslumbrante. Brillaba de felicidad hasta el punto de ser cegadora.

La miro con todo el dolor que sentía y la vez con todo ese amor que no podía contener.

Pero ella, ni nadie lo noto perdidos en la magia del momento.

La voz del sacerdote resonó por el recinto sagrado reverberando por doquier al pronunciar las fatídicas palabras

"Puedes besar a la novia"

Entonces, Kai tomo el delicado rostro de su ahora esposa y se acerco lenta y cuidadosamente, cuando sus labios estaban a unos escasos centímetros fue Hiromi quien lo beso con ímpetu.

Entonces su corazón se rompió.

El aparto la mirada con una sonrisa.

El sonreiría y los felicitaría.

Se puso de pie y aun escuchando en sus oídos el sonido de su corazón al romperse camino hasta la pareja que ya se encontraba rodeada de personas.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas!!

Bueno este pequeño escrito es un regalo para Sofía! Feliz cumpleaños, se que no lo subí en la fecha exacta pero oye algo es algo no?

Espero comentarios!!


End file.
